The present invention relates to a multi-layer ceramic capacitor and a method of producing the multi-layer ceramic capacitor.
In a multi-layer ceramic capacitor, external electrodes are provided to end surfaces of a ceramic body including internal electrodes drawn to the end surfaces, and the internal electrodes and the external electrodes are electrically connected to each other. However, when the internal electrodes are oxidized in the vicinity of the end surfaces of the ceramic body at the time of sintering or the like, electrical conduction between the internal electrodes and the external electrodes is inhibited in some cases.
In contrast to the above, there is known a technique of ensuring electrical conduction between the internal electrodes and the external electrodes by removing the oxidized end portions of the internal electrodes by a chemical solution, polishing, or the like (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Nos. 2016-134456 and 2010-205812).